


Red and Black All Over

by uselessbunny



Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [7]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu and Marisa continue their eccentric relationship within a degenerate Gensokyo.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469726
Kudos: 7





	1. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a night of intoxication, Marisa recives an unexpected, ghastly visit.

Suika awakened, stretching her arms as the sunlight enveloped the trio. "Wanna go another round, you two?"

Marisa and Reimu were expectedly spent. "Oni stamina might be a bit much, Suika. My chest is still sore," Reimu remarked.

"That's the first time you two invite me over to the shrine for some fun, and you're both already tired? I'm gonna have another drink," Suika said, emerging from the bedding she shared with maiden and magician, her extremities in full display.

 _"Lovely,"_ Reimu remarked.

"Hey, Rei. Wanna go to the Prisimriver concert tonight?" Marisa inquired, placing her hands behind her head.

Reimu yawned, stretching her arms upward. "If you promise me some one on one 'consultation' afterward."

"C'mon, don't ya have fun with a crowd?"

"You were offended by the 'demonstration' I gave your father."

Marisa protruded her tongue in a playful manner. "That's different!"

"I would prefer you prepare within your accommodations."

"Already tryin to get rid of little ol me?"

"Absolutely."

"C'mon, some more cuddlin can't hurt."

Reimu giggled. "I suppose so." Bringing Marisa into an embrace, closing her eyes.

****

Within her accommodations, Marisa donned the same formal attire given to her during the animal realm excursion, feeling it adequate for a gathering such as a concert. "Aight, I know Yukarin has a sense of style!" proceeding to brandish her broom as she left her home.

However, she was soon greeted by a letter, sent from an anonymous source. _"Dear student, It's been over a decade, has it not? By the time you're reading this I shall arrive by the very next day."_

Reimu looked around the waiting crowd in front of the stage, awaiting Kirisame.

"Hey, you two!" Sanae exclaimed, Suwako and Kanako in tow.

"Want some?" Suwako croaked, handing a palm of white powder in Reimu's direction.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Reimu remarked. "I'm waiting for Kirisame."

In an instant, the curtains opened, emerging Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica in revealing microbikinis, strange beads protruding from their lower bodies as human villagers leered with glee. 

"Lewd!" Sanae exclaimed.

Reimu felt a hand reach her inner thigh, digits rummaging through her undergarments.

"Hey, perv!" Reimu exclaimed, expecting the molester to be one of the numerous denizens of the human village. Nevertheless, the culprit was Kochiya.

Reimu sighed. "I should have known."

Sanae's features were flushed, her breathing rapid as the "whiterock" powder heavily increased her libido. "C'mon Reimu-san, lets get outta here..." Very heavily intoxicated.

A flash hit the pair, the culprit Shameimaru.

"Maidens undergoing a voyeuristic night! Have you two no shame?"

Reimu closed her eyes, features in a blatant grimace. "Publish that and you'll be pleading Yenma to send you to hell."

"Eep!" Aya screamed, promptly flying away as fast she could.

Reimu sighed. "Another time, Kochiya." Attempting to navigate through the crowd as she took flight through the evening air back to the shrine.

***

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ Marisa whispered. _"I ghosted Rei but this is way more important! Mima's comin!"_ Interestingly enough, donning housekeeper attire retrieved from the Scarlet Mansion.

Kirisame felt it prudent to sweep and clean every inch of her accommodations throughout the morning. What was a rat's nest filled with numerous illicit "borrowed" items and magical implements became a somewhat presentable witch's laboratory.

Reimu slowly entered the front door to Kirisame's abode. "You were very excited for the concert. Are you here, Kirisame?"

"H-Hey, Rei..." Marisa said, her temperament anxious.

"What's got you so scared?"

"W-Well... Mima is comin..."

Reimu began laughing. "Mommy is coming?"

Marisa pouted. "This is serious!"

"What do you think she could do, tell you to go to your room?"

In one motion, Marisa promptly grabbed Reimu by the waist, lifting the gravity impaired maiden.

Reimu giggled. "So, you bear your fangs?" Kissing Marisa on the forehead, Kirisame promptly setting Hakurei down.

"Rei, I got a favor to ask ya."

"What do you propose?"

"Can ya pretend to be Alice's wife?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well... Let's just say Mima's old fashioned..."

"Well, It's not like I haven't seen the puppeteer's nether regions. What's in it for me?"

"My company."

Reimu smiled. "Sounds good enough for me." Promptly placing another kiss upon Marisa's cheek.

****

Alice's demeanor was demure, yet annoyed all the same. "Why do I have to do this?" Seating herself within Kirisame's common area.

"It will only be for one day. Besides, don't ya like Rei too?"

"Y-Yes, but i'd prefer your hand in marriage..."

Morichika adjusted his spectacles. "I hope to be 'rewarded' for this." Margatroid grimacing in response to the male seated beside her.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Reimu inquired, dismissively

"I have received a prized item from the animal realm."

"Wow, me and Kirisame aren't enough for you? I doubt Haniyasushin's craftsmanship is comparable to the genuine article."

Morichika adjusted his spectacles once more. "A very lucrative buyer in Yorigami has displayed interest."

Reimu sighed. "This is an incident waiting to happen..."

In an instant, Mima promptly "invited" herself within the premises, her ornate attire and green mane immediately striking as she levitated around Kirisame. "Such a group of misfits you've acquired, Marisa."

Marisa began nervously laughing. "W-Well, I sure love living with my husband..."

Mima turned towards Morichika. "How could you have possibly domesticated Kirisame?" Taking note of Marisa's attire.

"Well, she wasn't getting any younger..." Morichika noted, Marisa pouting in response.

Nonchalantly, Mima carried a pipe filled with cannabis. "What type of plant is this?"

"Hey!" Marisa shouted.

"Oh c'mon now. I'm pretty sure you've settled down with no need of stimulants."

Promptly, Yuchiro and Yakumo entered the area through a boundary, Marisa groaning in response.

"Oh, it's you..." Mima hissed.

Marisa groaned. "I don't need this right now."

Yukari giggled. "Who else you gonna call?" There's something strange, and it doesn't look good."

Yuchiro immediately made his presence known. "You had my baby girl for how long?"

Marisa laughed, nervously. "S-So ya see Mima, I got a really great family..."

Mima groaned. "Cut the shit, Kirisame."

"What?"

"I know you've been a complete Dyke since day one."

"Ya didn't have to say it like that..."

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Yuchiro exclaimed, his fists promptly passing through Mima as if punching through thin air.

"Lovely patriarch you have, Kirisame..."

"Calm down, dad..."

"Hold on a second!" Yuchiro exclaimed, Mima promptly disappearing in an instant.

****

Marisa sighed. "Glad ya were here to keep dad from killin Kourin..." Having stripped down to her undergarments, laid onto her bedding.

Reimu giggled. "What, you didn't like your two mommies bickering?" Laid beside Marisa in a similar state of undress.

"I dunno Rei. I don't wanna be tied down."

"Who cares what youkai hags think, I couldn't even tame you if I tried."

"Dad was so happy to see me, but Mima taught me everything I knew."

"Remember when we went to the moon, Kirisame?"

"And Yukarin almost started another war?"

"Remember those rabbits? How Reisen left the capital to escape such rigidity for the unpredictability of Gensokyo?"

"Is it really that deep?"

"Well, you would be far more boring barefoot and pregnant."

"Don't ya wanna be an aunt?"

"I still have my youth ahead of me, Kirisame."

"I'm just glad I'm sharin a bed with ya, Rei."

"You're my personal heater, Kirisame. Don't get too ahead of yourself." Reimu said, closing her eyes as she embraced Marisa.


	2. Preemptive Rendezvous in Former Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the subterranean hot springs bring Reimu and Marisa to create an unbreakable oath.

Maiden and magician took to the skies, beginning an almost daily routine of firing intricate _danmaku_ at one another. Red bolts and golden stars surrounding the pair as they performed evasive maneuvers resembling outside world aircraft.

"Don't get too cocky!" Marisa exclaimed, dodging a beam from Reimu.

Marisa attempted to fire her Hakkero towards Reimu. However, Hakurei immediately caught Marisa off guard, levitating immediately in front of Kirisame.

"I win." Reimu whispered, punctuated by a kiss upon Marisa's lips, knocking the witch from her flight implement as the pair slowly descended in an embrace, Marisa laid on her backside as Reimu began straddling her waist.

"No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Kirisame."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, you only have yourself to blame for hesitating."

"Take this!" Marisa exclaimed, grasping the yellow ribbon on Reimu's collar, dragging the maiden into a kiss.

Without hesitation, the pair embraced one another, giggling as they began sucking and licking each other's orifice in front of the shrine without a care in the world. The afternoon shade illuminating the pair's canoodling.

"Your lips still taste like Morichika's sperm." Reimu remarked.

"And how would ya know?"

"You don't have a monopoly on crassness, Kirisame."

Promptly, the shoji screen to the shrine opened, Suika and Aunn emerging. "Both of ya havin fun?" Suika said, punctuated with a loud belch. Aunn promptly barking.

"Sure am!" Marisa exclaimed, promptly smacking Reimu's posterior, the maiden blushing in response.

"Wanna come along? Yuugi backed out on me."

"To where?" Reimu said, disembarking from Marisa.

"They're opening a hot spring down in chireiden, heard they have great booze over there!"

"Well, if it involves alcohol, count me in," Reimu said, stretching her arms as she stood upward.

"Yeah, ya could use a bath," Marisa noted, planting her face onto Reimu's left armpit.

"Remove yourself if you know what's good for you, magician." Reimu retorted.

****

The courtyard of former hell has been converted to a hotspring featuring amenities suited for aristocracy, what was a dark, desolate cavern became an underground resort reserved for with the fortitude to venture within, their reward being utmost pleasure.

Marisa began wading through the hot water, her movements not unlike an excited child. "The water's great!"

Reimu laid her arms to the side by the edge of the spring, her demeanor relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Hey, Rei. Can I rub ya boobs a lil bit?"

Reimu opened her eyes, glaring in Kirisame's direction. "That wont happen a second time."

"C'mon!" Marisa exclaimed, embracing Reimu, the maiden reciprocating. _"I wanna stay like this forever..._ " Marisa whispered.

 _"You're warmer than the hot water..."_ Reimu whispered.

In an instant, the romantic atmosphere was immediately compromised by Ibuki cannon balling into the water, splashing the pair.

"I know oni aren't known for subtlety, but Kirisame was finally within my grasp,"

"Sorry bout that!" Suika exclaimed, lounging by the edge of the spring as nondescript bubbles appeared in front of her nubile body. "Don't worry bout it, everything's on me!"

Reimu sighed. "Wanna get out and get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure th-" Marisa's statement interrupted by a shrill cry of "ONEE-SAN!" As Koishi grabbed Marisa from behind.

"How long were ya there!" Marisa exclaimed, Koishi directly behind her, the aforementioned satori wearing a childish green sukumizu.

Reimu began laughing. "We have some unexpected company."

****

Marisa and Reimu laid within the luxurious accommodations of the suite, clad within white yukatas. "How did you afford this, Suika..."

"Oh, I did a favor for Satorin! Her pets were in a BIG heat!"

"Nevermind," Reimu retorted immediately.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hey!" Suika said, immediately falling to slumber upon the adjacent futon, her body stretched in a compromising position.

The only company Reimu and Marisa shared consisted of the dim lantern barely giving illumination to the surroundings, with the faint sound of Ibuki snoring. The pair of maiden and magician intensely staring towards one another.

_"Kirisame... Do you think I'm... Impulsive?"_

_"What do ya mean?"_

_"I attempted to cause you jealously..."_

_"Oh, ya mean that? I know Kourin's mushroom like the back of my hand!"_

_"But..."_ Reimu whispered.

_"Why are ya havin second thoughts now? We're always havin fun with everyone."_

_"But, I don't feel the same connection as I do with you."_

_"Don't ya like Kasen and Sanae?"_

_"Yes, but."_

_"What are ya tryin to say?"_

Reimu began nervously fidgeting. _"I don't exactly understand..."_

Marisa softly smiled. _"Wanna get married?"_

_"What?"_

_"C'mon Rei, I love ya. And it's obvious ya love me. Remember when ya got sad and Yukarin gapped me in?"_

_"That was embarrassing..."_

_"What do ya say?"_

A small smile crept up Reimu's lips. _"I guess you win this duel."_ Slowly closing her eyes.


	3. Recreational Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numerous personalities collide as Reimu and Marisa notify their compatriots of the pair's newfound union.

The audible sound of molars grinding against one another emanated from Margatroid, seated within the elaborate dining room of _hakugyokurou._ The sheer aura of hatred felt by those in attendance, consisting of Marisa, Reimu, Yuchiro, Rinnosuke, Kasen, Yukari, Youmu, Yuyuko, Ran, Sanae, Reisen and Junko. All in color coded sleepwear.

"Shanghai, could you please pass the rice?" Alice growled, the aforementioned golem obeying the request.

Yuchiro began sobbing in an exaggerated matter, in direct response to the news of his daughter's engagement. "I've made it, my baby is finally settling down..."

"It ain't a big deal, dad. Me and Rei have been together for a while. We just makin it official!"

Margatroid's sheer malice emanated as she made another formal request of Shanghai. _"Pass, the plum wine..."_

Yukari laughed. "Attempting to one up me, Hakurei?"

"Who would be jealous of you, hag." Reimu retorted. "And stop touching me there," Reimu's statement made ambiguous as Yukari removed her hand from a nearby boundary, pouting.

Sanae sighed. "There's nobody interested in me. I thought I met a cute boy at the Myouren Temple party, but he was a fucking cloud!"

 _"Riveting..."_ Reimu whispered.

Nearby, a metaphorical tug of war between Junko and Youmu in regards to Udongein began, the pair constantly pulling the aforementioned lagomorph in their direction. The trio's intoxication immediately obvious.

_"Mine."_

_"Mine."_

Yukari giggled. "It seems the hare has crossed the finished line."

Margatroid seethed as she made her declaration of respite. "I shall retire for the night." 

"You two wanna have some fun tonight?" Reisen inquired, emboldened by her current situation.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to bed," Reimu said, immediately holding Marisa by the hand.

Margatroid and Morichika were the last to head to their respective quarters, glaring at one another.

****

Marisa and Reimu laid within their quarters, staring into one another's eyes.

_"Seems everyone's happy for us, huh Rei?"_

_"Aside from Margatroid, it seems."_

_"She'll come around, eventually."_

Promptly, screams to the sound of _"Fuck me harder, you half breed fence!"_ Could be heard from the adjacent area.

Reimu and Marisa giggled in unison. _"Guess Alice found something she liked!"_

The pair squeezed one another's hands tighter. _"Rei."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Who's names are we takin? I'm thinkin of callin myself Marisa Hakurei."_

Reimu blushed. _"Well, Reimu Kirisame doesn't sound awful."_

 _"It's settled then. Goodnight, Rei."_ Marisa said, kissing Reimu in the forehead.


	4. Outside Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair's compatriots gather their thoughts in the midst of an unprecedented development.

Morichika adjusted his spectacles, laid upon his bedding. "You don't expect to intrude upon my rest forever, do you Margatroid?" Observing Alice pacing back and fourth across the vicinity.

Alice sighed. "I apologize, Morichika."

Morichika softly smiled. "It's fine, Margatroid, it's about Kirisame, isn't it?"

"How did you know..." Alice said, taking a seat across from Rinnosuke. "Tell me merchant, you know Kirisame possibly more than anyone. Did I ever have a chance?"

Morichika laughed. "I will admit, there is something deeper between her and Hakurei. But she loves everyone in her own way."

"What do you mean?"

Rinnosuke adjusted his spectacles. "Do you believe I am the initiator in all of our encounters?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. An emotionally vulnerable young woman who traded one emotionally unstable guardian for another, and a socially isolated male."

"You could say that, in a sense."

Alice sighed. "To be frank, I believe you're exploiting Kirisame."

Immediately, Morichika began laughing profusely. "I wish."

Alice pouted. "This isn't a very laughing matter."

"Could you believe the things Kirisame has forced upon me?"

"Oh, pray tell?"

Minutes turned into hours as Morichika and Margatroid recounted their lurid encounters with Kirisame. "You did what?" Margatroid exclaimed, having already relaxed her guard nearby Morichika, laid beside the aforementioned male.

"You definitely look comfortable," Morichika noted.

In a swift motion, Margatroid removed Rinnosuke's spectacles with a swift motion of her left hand. "So that's what you've been hiding over there." Taking note of Morichika's golden irises. "You're much more presentable than you let on," Alice noted.

"You previously accused me of solicitation, Margatroid."

"Well, I believed your relations with Kirisame to be less than adequate. However, we have one another as consolation, no we not?" Alice remarked, slowly opening the front of Morichika's nightwear. "No wonder Kirisame was obsessed with you."

"Just what are you doing, Margatroid?" Rinnosuke inquired as the aforementioned blonde began straddling his waist, slowly revealing Morichika's anatomy.

"Do you really believe I cannot relieve our frustration with Kirisame?" Alice said, licking her lips. "Your hygiene is impeccable, Morichika." Alice noted, sliding her left hand across Rinnosuke's length.

Morichika utilized his arms in order to remove Margatroid's garment, revealing the puppeteer's ample breasts.

"You're certainly more impressive than Kirisame," Rinnosuke noted.

Alice winced as Morichika's member slowly entered her person, letting out a soft whimper. "G-Guess this is my consolation..."

"Are you hurt?" Morichika inquired

Alice chuckled. "Didn't take you for bedside manner..."

Margatroid began moving her hips vertically as Morichika entered her person, Alice screaming in ecstasy. "Fuck me harder, you half breed fence!"

****

Kasen began blushing, sharing a futon with Yakumo as Yuyuko snored directly beside the pair, seemingly unaware of Margatroid's exclamation.

"A bit frustrated, are we?" Yukari remarked.

"What do you mean by that? Shouldn't you be with Kirisame's father anyway?"

"Oh? Yuchiro can take care of himself. Wouldn't a little bout of small talk be appropriate?"

"And what do you have to say to me?" Kasen inquired, her face showing obvious signs of frustration.

A sly grin adorned Yukari's features. "What about that Shinigami you're so enamored with?"

"It's not like that between me and Komachi!" Kasen exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Yakumo inquired, shimmying closer to Kasen, her cadence resembling a young schoolgirl.

 _"Whatever, Yukari."_ Kasen whispered, turning to her side away from Yakumo.

****

Moonlight gleamed through Morichika's accommodations, Margatroid nestled within the male's embrace. "I cannot believe I'm laid under a male," Alice retorted.

"I'm honored I could make your acquaintance, Margatroid."

 _"Never expected you for snark, merchant..."_ Alice whispered, closing her eyes.


	5. Witches' Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa reminisces her sexual experience as her union with Hakurei draws closer.

"So, how was ya night with Kourin?" Marisa inquired, her question swift and nonchalant.

Alice immediately spat her tea, blushing as she stared towards the adjacent witch she shared the round table with. "W-What do you mean?"

"Ya don't remember last night? Ya were screaming harder than Yuyu seein an empty fridge!"

"I do not see how that is any of your business as an engaged woman," Alice retorted.

"Ya liked it, didn't ya?"

"Well, It's not like I will ever be with a man that often..."

"I'm not into dudes usually, Kourin is an exception. Everyone else is either old or a lil kid, aside from my dad..."

"To be frank, Mister Kirisame is somewhat boorish."

"Why do ya think I literally went to hell?"

The pair immediately shared a laugh, Shanghai promptly refilling Margatroid's teacup.

Alice solemnly stared within her reflection within the brown liquid. "To be quite honest, I'm angry Hakurei got to you first."

"Well, that's always been kinda obvious. Do ya still have that doll of me?"

"I mean..." Alice said, an unusually demure expression upon her face. "I'm still surprised you weren't against it."

"As long as ya got something to remind ya of me!"

"I admonished Morichika for sexual deviancy, I guess I reflected my own insecurities onto him."

"Pssh, if anything I made Kourin come outta his shell!"

"Excuse me?"

"Kourin ignored my feminine charms for the longest time, but of course, he couldn't resist!"

"Explain this riveting tale to me, Kirisame," Alice retorted.

"Well, how much time ya got?"

Minutes passed, Marisa explaining the intricacies of her engagement. "So, I put my finger up Kourin's-"

"That's enough, Kirisame," Alice said, sighing. "Maybe I should attempt to broaden my horizons as well."

"Ya kiddin me? Ya already kinky!"

Alice blushed. "Well, if you put it that way..."

Marisa grasped Margatroid's hands. "Thank ya for supportin me and Rei."

"D-Don't mention it..." 

****

Day turned to evening as Reimu sat in front of the shrine, observing the numerous stars within the night sky.

 _"Everything reminds me of her..."_ Reimu whispered.

"Feeling lovesick?" Yukari said, emerging from a boundary, taking a seat by Reimu's side.

Reimu smiled, refusing to give Yukari a flippant retort, a behavior rarely seen from the maiden. "It's terminal."

"Whatever happened to the wanton substance abuse and promiscuity?"

"I felt nothing during your little escapade. I mainly humor Morichika with my body for Kirisame's sake. I felt no connection without seeing her with a pure expression of bliss."

"Wow, that's so harsh towards our little Kourin~"

"Not to mention, seeing Mister Kirisame naked made me feel like Remilia in sunlight."

The pair immediately shared a laugh, Hakurei and Yakumo never having been so casual before.

"Seeing you so jovial gives me a stronger feeling than the barrier, Hakurei."

"Not forcing me to solve every inane incident will do that."

"You're not satisfied with that precocious psychic?"

Reimu sighed. "Usami just needs to stay out of trouble."

The pair promptly looked upward, taking note of the familiar silhouette adorning the night sky.

"I'll take my leave," Yakumo said, leaving through a boundary.

Marisa immediately touched down, standing next to Hakurei. "Heya, Rei!"

Reimu immediately embraced the smaller woman. _"You have a lot of nerve leaving me alone before the big day."_

 _"I'm home."_ Marisa whispered.


	6. Arisen Aristocracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa and Reimu begin their ceremony. However, an unexpected arrival disrupts the festivities.

Reimu and Marisa's marriage was a relatively large affair, the numerous groups within Gensokyo causing a stir of unbridled debauchery and _danmaku_ battle within the confined of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Izayoi's numerous talents preventing the resident vampire from turning into a displaced vagrant.

Afterwards, the pair opted to invite close associates which have previously solved incidents beforehand for a quiet afterparty within the shrine. It was thought prudent to invite Sakuya, Youmu, Reisen, Sumireko and Kosuzu. The group wearing simple white nightwear, Sumireko clutching her panda plush.

Reimu sighed. "I can't believe you kept Kaguya behaved, Izayoi."

"I learned a thing or two about sedating immortals from Yagokoro."

Marisa laughed. "I can't believe dad and Yukarin broke up!"

"Your father nearly died, Kirisame," Reimu said.

Marisa stuck her tongue outward in a juvenile manner. "He deserved it. He was on top of Mima in a spare room!"

"Removing ectoplasm from sheets is quite a challenge." Sakuya said, in a nonchalant manner.

"Aya took pictures of the entire incident..." Reimu said, sighing.

"Hey, It was still fun! We put on our old clothes!"

"I looked so frumpy in that old yukata..."

"Ain't I cute in purple?"

"You're cuter without clothes," Reimu retorted, Sumireko blushing in response.

Kosuzu smiled. "Don't get worried about Sumi, she shares a bed with miss Fujiwara." In an unexpectedly coy tone.

"I-It's not like that!" Sumireko protested, clutching her panda tighter. "Mokou protects me..."

 _"That's so cute..."_ Sanae whispered.

Youmu immediately hugged Udongein, the aforementioned rabbit seated beside her. "Good thing I can finally have her to myself!"

Reisen sighed. "That's because Junko had a manic episode when she saw Kaguya..."

"That wasn't as bad as when Shion pissed in the punch bowl!" Marisa exclaimed.

"That wasn't alcohol?" Sanae inquired.

Promptly, loud groaning noises began emanating from outside the shrine, resulting in the group shireking in terror in an undignified manner. Save Sumireko, Reimu and Marisa.

Reimu sighed. "That's probably Aunn..."

However, in an instant, the Shoji screen opened, a ragged individual with a violet mop of hair falling in front of the doorway. Copious amounts of dirt and blood adorning their person, their garments resembling the traditional white clothing of a deceased individual.

"Can't even have a wedding without an incident," Reimu lamented.

"A-Akyuu san?" Kosuzu chirped, tears forming in her eyes.

****

"I apologize for intruding onto your festivities," Akyuu said, prostrating in front of the kotatsu, having bathed and given a completely new set of clothes.

"I've cleaned plenty of blood in my time." Sakuya said, in a nonchalant manner.

"I've prepared bodies before funerals as well," Alice said, suggesting cadaver tailoring as a side occupation.

Akyuu seated herself beside the women, immediately explaining herself. "I was in a deep sleep for so long, next thing I know, I'm underground."

"Ya mean ta tell me this happened before?"

"The physicians are very incompetent. I don't know how long I've been gone, but many people will need a stern talking to," Akyuu said, turning to Kosuzu. "I'm sorry."

Kosuzu fidgeted. "I know our time would be short, but I couldn't believe it..."

Akyuu turned to Usami. "You're the psychic that the village has talked so much about, correct?"

Sumireko smiled. "My reputation precedes me!"

"Thank you for taking care of Motoori."

Sumireko blushed. "B-But! She needed a friend, and-"

Akyuu smiled. "I can already tell. Motoori has left the confines of Suzunaan."

Kosuzu immediately kissed Usami upon the cheek. "And taught me many other things too."

"Excuse me?" Akyuu said, blushing.

Marisa smiled. "Ol Kosu is all grown up, huh?"

Reimu smiled. "Remind me, darling. When did Usami take the attention away from our union?"

"She jumped in just like she jumped in Gensokyo!"

"Whatever," Reimu said. "You may kiss the bride, again." Proceeding to share a deep kiss with the magician next to her.

Sumireko and Kosuzu blushed. "Wanna head back to my place and let the newlyweds do whatever?"

"Are you really that embarrassed?" Kosuzu said, in a sly tone.

Akyuu cleared her throat, attempting to speak over the sounds of maiden and magician slapping tongues together. "Would you like to settle within the estate tonight? Motoori, Usami?"

"Alright!" Sumireko said. "Let's leave the adults to themselves." Following Akyuu, with Kosuzu right behind her.


	7. Last Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa and Reimu spend a secluded night within the shrine, finally consummating their relationship.

It was two o’clock in the morning, the pair's compatriots having already returned home. Marisa sat within Hakurei’s lap, too tipsy to work out whether the armed wrapped behind her were real, or part of a drunken hallucination. Reimu smiled in a rare moment of tranquility, and resting her head against Marisa’s. The room stank of alcohol and arousal fluid as the fire in the hearth crackled. Within their state of undress, the futon underneath them resembled the staging area for a lurid display.

Marisa felt fingers brush over her hair, and touch her cheek. She looked up, and met Reimu’s gaze. The Hakurei shrine maiden was blushing, and Marisa could smell the sake in her breath. "Why ya blushin Rei? We done way worse before."

"This is the first time I used my body for love instead of simple pleasure..."

"Ya were just afraid of enjoying it."

"I-I can barely keep my composure..."

"Newlywed gettin the cold feet, huh?"

Reimu smiled. "I can't even be snide with you anymore..."

"Ya used to be so edgy and mean. I love it when ya love colored like this!"

"Just kiss me, Kirisame," Reimu said, proceeding to deeply kiss the woman in her arms, slowly tracing her left hand down Marisa's abdomen, down to Kirisame's inner thigh.

Marisa let out a small yelp as she felt Reimu's digits enter her person, audibly moaning into Hakurei's mouth.

The pair generally kept their pace slow and calculated, attempting to savor the moment in a similar fashion to an exquisite _oni_ produced spirit.

Marisa laid onto her backside, allowing Reimu to embark onto her person. "Wow, Rei. Ya tryin to impregnate me?"

Reimu smiled. "I wish." Revealing a small talisman placed onto her tongue, before slowly kissing and sucking upon Kirisame's collar.

Reimu slowly kissed downwards, Marisa squeaking and moaning with every impact of Reimu's lips upon her supple skin.

Reimu looked upwards, within her sight was Marisa donning an exquisite face of pure bliss. "I-I love ya, Rei..."

Hakurei's lips vibrated as they reached Kirisame's inner thigh, Marisa quivering with anticipation.

Marisa bucked her hips as waves of energy emanated with each movement of Hakurei's tongue, Kirisame gripping the sheets below. _"I-I'm about to..."_ Marisa squeaked.

Marisa was brought to climax, reduced to an exhausted, vulnerable state. _"That's no fair, I didn't know ya could do that, Rei..."_

Reimu licked her lips. "You've been having too much fun. You are mine, you know."

Marisa left out a soft giggle. _"Ya wouldn't even let Yukarin or Kasen get any?"_

"For all her misdeeds, Yakumo taught me everything I know." Reimu said, crawling to Marisa's side and embracing the smaller woman. "You were always the bigger slut anyway."

"Ya fucked Kourin in front of my dad."

"You let Sakuya treat you like a domesticated animal for a week."

Marisa stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "Least I was cute, like Aunn!"

Reimu sighed. "It's going to be like this for the rest of our lives, huh?" Promptly kissing Marisa on the forehead.

As the pair slowly drifted into slumber, they were awoken by a distinctive voice. _"Wow, you two were going at it!"_

"Suika?" Reimu shrieked, immediately utilizing a bedsheet as modesty.

"Yeah, well. I got here when you were doing that tongue stuff. I didn't want to say anything and ruin the mood, y'know?" Suika said, seated within an adjacent corner of the area.

Reimu sighed. "Well, some things really won't change."

Marisa laid on her front, swinging her back legs in a childish manner. "Don't worry, Suika just wanna tag along our honeymoon!"

****

"Why are you here, in the middle of the night?" Kasen said, her features filled with pure malice towards the adjacent hermit seated in front of her.

Seiga smiled. "C'mon now, is that any way to refer to your peers?"

"You're far too wicked."

"I just wanted to pass along some life advice."

"You put a hole in my wall."

"Not as badly as you desire Onozuka's hole."

Kasen immediately screamed in a flustered fury. "That's not true and you know it!"

Seiga grinned. "Prove it. Go down to the sanzu river and tell Komachi to her face!"

"I wll!" Kasen exclaimed, immediately losing her composure as she slammed both her palms onto the kotatsu.


	8. Glamourous Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of intimate knowledge, Kasen consults the pair.

"This is the first time I get to brush ya hair, huh?" Marisa said, beginning their first shared morning ritual. "It smells really nice..." Proceeding to dress Hakurei's hair.

"Didn't expect you to become so domesticated so quickly, Ms. Hakurei."

Marisa giggled. "I'm ya wife, ain't I?" Promptly tying Reimu's signature red bow. "All Done!"

"C'mon, let's go perform our morning prayer." Reimu said, promptly kissing Marisa on the cheek.

"Aw C'mon! Do we have to?"

"Would you rather be in that shithole you call a magic shop, or here with your loving wife?"

Marisa pouted. "C'mon, ya can't let me bring my research here?"

"Inserting mushrooms into your crotch isn't research, Kirisame."

 _"Fine..."_ Marisa whispered, following Reimu outside.

Kasen entered the surrounding airspace embarked on a large eagle known as _Kume_ , in a display of her bestial prowess as she landed with her feet wide apart and supporting her weight with one hand on the floor while the other hand is outstretched away from her body, directly in front of the shrine.

Kasen immediately sported an inquisitive expression, expressing surprise towards the sight in front of her, Hakurei standing in front of the shrine, performing her daily prayers.

Kasen carried a light step, walking over to Kirisame loitering by the edge of the shrine. _"Magician?"_ Kasen whispered.

"What's up?"

"Well... Don't you notice, ever since you two married. Hakurei has been much more diligent?"

"Oh, yeah! I make her happy!" Marisa said, Hakurei blushing in response. "I can hear you, hermit." Promptly walking to the pair's position.

Kasen blushed. "I seek an audience with you and Kirisame."

Reimu smirked. "A wise hermit, seeking advice from me?"

Kasen blushed, her demeanor resembling that of an embarrassed schoolgirl. "W-Well, I want to be attractive!"

****

Marisa and Reimu giggled as Kasen looked downward in embarrassment. "Kasen's in love!!!" The pair shouted in unison.

Kasen pouted. "I thought you two would take this more seriously..."

"Onozuka is as dense as they come. Why can't you just tell her how you feel?" Reimu said.

Kasen gulpled. "Well, I don't exactly have much sex appeal..."

"Are ya kiddin? Look at how huge those things are!"

Kasen blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Onozuka is as dense as they come, I'm pretty sure you need to be more direct," Reimu interjected.

Kasen cleared her throat. "I just wanted to ask, what was it like when you two confessed?"

"Oh, well. Me and Rei were spendin a night with Kourin and-"

"I would prefer you didn't remind Kasen of your semen covered escapades."

Marisa pouted. "You had fun too."

"But anyway." Reimu continued. "Don't you usually talk to Komachi nearly every day?"

 _"I mean..."_ Kasen whispered.

"Well, my beautiful wife has annoyed me for as long as I could remember," Reimu said, stretching her arms upward. Marisa promptly kissing the underside of her left arm.

"You idiot!" Reimu exclaimed, immediately tackling Marisa. The pair beginning a session of kissing and cuddling, directly under the kotatsu.

"I will take my leave..." Kasen said, in complete confusion to the scene in front of her.

****

Kasen accompanied the _shinigami_ Known as Onozuka Komachi, an uncharacteristically idle individual for somebody of her station, seated adjacent within a small wooden rowboat as they traversed the dark, cold Sanzu River.

"What did ya wanna talk about?" Komachi said, stretching her arms upwards, her vest slightly opening to reveal more of her ample cleavage.

Kasen blushed. "I-I just wanted to keep an eye on you. Since you seem preoccupied with intruding on me."

"Well, it's nice to have some company here, things are such a drag whenever Eiki isn't on my ass." Onozuka said, leaning backward, her breasts protruding enough to reveal areola.

Kasen became inconsolable. Barely managing to string together complete sentences as Komachi was blissfully unaware of her desirability.

"O-Onozuka Komachi!"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Moments of deafening silence passed as Kasen's statement echoed within the desolate environment, the pair being the only living humans within reach.

Komachi softly laughed. "Is that it?"

"What?"

"Well, we talk to one another every day, and you're always willing to talk about whatever."

Kasen pouted. "What was stopping you?"

"Well, you're always stuffy around the maidens. It seemed like you weren't really interested in romance."

In an instant, Kasen pressed her lips against Komachi's, heavily panting as sailva connected the pair. "Do you understand now?" Kasen's horns protruding outside her head, destroying her headwear. Ibaraki proceeding to immediately remove every article of clothing.

"Wow, oni are so scary, hope you don't eat me up!" Komachi said, in a playful manner, opening her vest in order to reveal her ample breasts.

Kasen proceeded to knead and suckle onto Komachi's breasts, wrapping her lips around the latter's areola.

Kasen squealed as she felt Komachi's digits enter her person, removing her lips from Komachi's chest. "Can you warn me before you do that?"

"Is the big bad oni scared of me?" Komachi said, promptly removing her garments in one motion.

Promptly, Kasen utilized her immense strength to reposition Komachi below her within the confines of the small rowboat.

"Getting feisty?" Komachi said, the pair's inner thighs interlocked.

Kasen began shifting her entire body vertically, moving up and down in a rhythm, causing their lower areas to make constant contact.

Komachi held onto Kasens's backside with both arms as Kasen continued her motion, holding onto her partner tight.

Kasen uncharacteristically roared as her and Komachi reached climax simultaneously, slumping onto the _shinigami_ below.

"Getting tired already huh?" Komachi said, wrapping her left arm around Kasen.

 _"I love you..."_ Kasen whispered.

"I know." Komachi said. "just hope Eiki doesn't see us naked." Onozuka slowly closing her eyes.


End file.
